darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel
Angels are a race of strong celestial winged beings native to Heaven, with only a slightly more liking for Humans than Demons. Angels float aloft on luminous wings, and while their natural resilience and the resilience of stronger demons tend to clash every now and then, they carry far superior weaponry, including heavenly swords, halberds which can fire blasts of energy, Salvation, and Redemption Cannons. They can ride Angelic Beasts into battle, for times when just a little more firepower is needed. They have not only powerful weaponry, but also potent armor which they can be seen wearing at all times. History The Angels had been at war against the Demons of Hell for millennia before the Charred Council enforced treaties between the two. It was also the angels that stood against Absalom's Nephilim at Eden, fighting side by side with the Four Horsemen as the genocide of the Nephilim was carried out. The stalemate with Hell ended when the Seven Seals were broken prematurely and the End War was begun. The forces of the Hellguard were strong, but they didn't last. After a hundred years, most of their forces had fallen. When War arrived a century later, Heaven had shut its gates to any angel that set foot on Earth. Society Angel society is typified by a militant obsession with the righteousness of their cause and a fervent belief in the rule of law, order, and justice. The Codex Bellum (lit. Book of War/War Book) provides an immensely complex code of laws that rule every aspect of angel society, even strict regulations regarding what romantic relationships would be condoned and which would be condemned, though it was not unknown for Angels to bend or break these laws. For example, according to the Codex, only Angels that are much closer in military rank (e.g. a general and their second-in-command) are actually allowed to have a relationship. However, a relationship between a general and a much lower ranking soldier would be considered illegal. The Codex Bellum is said to be so strict and complex, that no non-Angel can possibly understand it, regardless of how wise they are. Angel society is apparently technological advanced, wielding laser technology and weaponry combined with magical creatures and spells for the sake of warfare and conquest. They can also utilize hover crafts and mystical weaponry specially carved and runed to do battle with demonic forces. It is said that a "hero" by Angelic standards is one who places their duty above everything else and obeys the scriptures of the Codex Bellum no matter the situation as opposed to "doing the right thing". Ironically, dying for a cause that one strongly believes in is considered by Angels to be among the highest of honors one can achieve. A conversation with Nathaniel reveals that "elder" Angels take on multiple names. For instance, Abaddon was also known as "Vovin". The reasons for this are unknown. Military and Government As far as government goes, there is a brief mention of a "High Throne" in the first game, though no further details of it are mentioned. It's likely that it's a ruling council of Angels. Whether or not generals and similar rankings are considered among this "council" aren't clear as well. The Government is dictated by the rules of the Codex Bellum and is strictly regimented according to positions of power and authority. There appear to be at least two distinct sections to the Angelic military. The most well known is the Hellguard, the army dedicated to the destruction of Demonkind, but there have also been references to a White Army, which is likely the section dedicated to the defense of the Angelic Realms. The Angelic system of government has never been defined, but there are at least two positions of great power. *'Archangel' - This appears to be among the highest if not the highest position in the Angelic hierarchy and legions. Whether it is a rank or an actual type of angel is ambiguous. Both angels Abaddon and Azrael are Archangels. *'Archon' - The exact nature of this position is ambiguous. It appears to hold great authority. Some have speculated that the Archons are battle-priests and relic keepers of the angels, as both Archons so far mentioned have been wielding or safeguarding items of great significance to the angels: the Angel Key and the Rod of Arafel. *'"Elder" Angel' - A specific kind of Angel that is referenced once in a conversation between Death and Nathaniel. Like with Archangels, it isn't made clear if its a rank or a type of Angel. However, considering that Abaddon was confirmed to be one of these, it is likely that it may be another name for Archangel. Regardless, not much is known about them, other than they take on multiple names. Notable Angel Characters *Archon Hestus - Though only mentioned once in a conversation with Uriel, Hestus is notable as the original wielder of the Rod of Arafel before he died on Earth and its pieces fell into the hands of the Destroyer's forces. *Archon Lucien - Archon Lucien is the keeper of the Angels' Key to the Well of Souls. He rules the Crystal Spire in the Realm of Lostlight, which was steeped in Corruption when Death arrived there. *Azrael - He is the Archangel of Death and is encountered as a regretful conspirator and prisoner in the Black Throne. Azrael reveals much of the truth about the Apocalypse to War. *Ezgati - An Angelic soldier that served under Azrael's command during the Abomination Vault crisis. During the battle on the Ravaiim homeworld, Ezgati took command of a portion of the Angelic forces. *Hadrimon - A rogue Angel that revolted against the First Kingdom after the execution of his lover, Raciel, and attempted to use the Grand Abominations to wreak his vengeance. *Jamaerah - An Angelic scribe within the Ivory Citadel in the Realm of Lostlight, Jamaerah was corrupted when the Corruption took hold in the Realm. He and Azrael are the only known named Angels not to be warriors. *Makhala - A traitorous Angelic warrior that succumbed to Corruption and took refuge on Earth in 1722 after killing several of Abaddon's finest warriors. *Nathaniel - A former warrior of the Hellguard that now serves the Archon, Nathaniel also fought at Eden against the Nephilim long ago and had his life saved by Death. *Raphael - An Archangel. Created the healing shards. *Uriel - The leader of the Angels on Earth after Abaddon's apparent demise, she blamed War for the loss of the war and for the death of Abaddon, whom she harbored romantic feelings for. *Usiel - An angelic commander who leads the remnants of the Seventh Legion and made an alliance with Fury to take out Lust. Fallen Angels *Abaddon - The Archangel Abaddon led the Hellguard during the Apocalypse. He was killed by the Chosen Straga due to War's presence distracting him. *Astarte - A Fallen Angel and the Guardian of Eden until her corruption by Lucifer. *Raciel - A former Angel who transformed into a Demon that commanded a force of Demon mercenaries during the search for the Abomination Vault. Trivia *While all Angels possess wings, very few are shown to have complete feathered ones. The wings worn by most appear to be a part of their armor meant to allow flight. The only known Angels in the series who have feathered wings instead of armored ones include: **Azrael **Abbadon **Archon Lucien **Nathaniel **Jamaerah **However, it is indeed also possible that their wings, despite seeming to be a part of their armor, may actually indeed be feathered and are simply covered by their armor so as to offer protection. *When designing Angels the development team wanted to give them a strong technology-based appearance, to contrast the Demons' more mythological appearance. *In the series, there are only two Angelic rankings present, Archangel and Archon. In real-world religion, there are actually a total of nine Angelic rankings known as choirs. It's also important to note that some Angels, depending on their choir, are also depicted with a greater number of wings besides two. **The nine choirs of Angels from highest to lowest are of the following: ***Seraphim (six wings) ***Cherubim (four wings) ***Thrones ***Dominions ***Virtues ***Powers ***Archangel ***Principalities ***Angels ****The Angel Archon Lucien is shown to have four wings instead of the traditional two. This may imply that he (along with several other Angels in the games) may be a Cherubim by real-life religion standards. ****The Rank of Archon in the Angelic hierarchy may have been inspired by the Archons in the Dungeons & Dragons franchise. *According to Envy, Angels are partially jealous of humanity, especially in regards to their artistic talents. *Throughout the Darksiders series, Angels are often given mocking nicknames, from both their enemies and rogue forces. Said names mainly include "pigeons" or "birds". **This could be very similar to how Humans were given their own, more cruel, derogatory nicknames. *Ulthane states that the Angels' wide-eyed ambition often caused trouble for the rest of creation. Category:Lore Category:Enemies Category:Angels